


Eight Days

by Victorious56



Series: Numerically Speaking [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, M/M, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Sometimes, the most trivial disagreement is all it takes. But if you care enough, there's usually a way back.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Numerically Speaking [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Eight Days

Qrow woke up cold.

It hadn't been like this for several months. The early days in Atlas were a distant memory, and he recalled he'd suffered from the cold badly when they'd first arrived. And for some time afterwards. But, he hadn't needed to get completely used to it.

He and Clover had not waited too long into their relationship, before a shared bed at night was a regular occurrence. The tentative flirting had intensified quickly into a physical bond, a pleasure both men had caught and held closely with both hands.

Clover, Qrow knew, had not lead anything close to a celibate life. But as he'd told the older man, during one of so many quiet, reflective moments as they held each other, bodies slowly cooling, "I feel bad for saying it, but I was just using them, as they were me, I guess. It was a physical exchange... I know we haven't exactly held back ourselves, Qrow, but... gods, this sounds corny. I knew as soon as I saw you, you were different. _This_ is different. I love you, and I've never come close to saying that to anyone before."

Life had been otherwise for Qrow, of course. Few opportunities had come his way, and those that did were fleeting and soon forgotten. Now he had something of permanence, which would not dissipate like the dew on the grass when the sun rose higher in the sky.

Until now.

A fierce argument the previous evening, started over something which must have been trivial, as Qrow couldn't recall what it was. Raised voices leading to Qrow actually pushing Clover, who had pushed back. And Qrow had left, petulantly sweeping an empty glass from the table as he stomped out.

Now he was awake, and cold. His feet were cold, his back was cold. And worst of all, a hard, cold mass filled his chest, preventing his heart from beating smoothly. He couldn't take a full breath, and as he drew his legs up in the bed in an attempt to stave off the chill, Qrow wondered if he would ever feel warm, strong arms holding him close him again.

  


Clover woke up warm.

This was nothing new, as he was always warm in bed. Although when Qrow spent the night, warm became hot as the older man gravitated towards him, turning to the warmth like daisies which unfurl their petals to greet the sun each day. This morning was merely warm, as his bed was not occupied by the heat-seeking missile that was Qrow Branwen.

Clover reached out an arm to the space beside him, where Qrow should be. The cool sheets and smooth pillow told their lonely tale, and Clover felt his stomach curl into a knot. The stupid disagreement which had escalated into a full blown row was to blame. And now Qrow had gone, and Clover wasn't sure he would ever come back.

❖

The day after the argument was a rest day. Qrow spent it in his room, ordering a takeaway so he wouldn't have to go out and risk seeing Clover. He didn't know what to do, having never been in a situation like this before. _It'll blow over, we'll get back together. Somehow._

Clover spent the day preparing the schedules for the coming week. He made sure he and Qrow were not partnered on any missions, and tried to stagger the breaks so they would not bump into each other. Each of his previous relationships had run its course and ended cleanly. He'd never dated anyone he worked with closely, so avoiding each other afterwards was never an issue. The thought of seeing Qrow made Clover feel cold and clammy, so he decided the best option was to avoid it. Even though the thought of _not_ seeing Qrow was equally upsetting.

❖

Two days later, the situation had not changed. Qrow's charges knew better than to question him about it, other than Ruby asking him if he was okay. He'd managed to answer fairly brightly, Qrow thought. Ruby knew otherwise, but said nothing. She kept a close watch from that moment, fearing he might return to his drinking habit. To her relief, that didn't appear to happen.

The Ace Ops, in their usual way, did not quiz Clover on the matter. Elm may have put a friendly arm about his shoulder, but nothing was said. Work came first, and that continued as normal.

❖

By the end of the week, Qrow had almost convinced himself this was how things had always been. He was eating— not heartily, exactly, but he wasn't pining away. He was sleeping— not well, it had to be said, but he wasn't lying awake at night thinking of smiling green eyes, or strong arms, or a warm, willing body. He was working— mostly supervising a group of the youngsters; no more partnerships for him.

He was existing, and as much of his life had been lived in that way, he could cope.

Clover knew exactly how to get through the day. Organisation, scheduling, following a precise timetable so every moment was filled with activity. No room to sit and ponder. No time to stop and think about what other people might be doing right now. No need to remember what it was like to run his fingers through soft, dark hair, or how it felt to kiss cool, pale skin until it burned with desire for him.

There was no need for any of that. He was a soldier, and doing his duty was second nature to him.

❖

It had been five days.

"So, is that it?" Yang glared at Qrow, her arms crossed in front of her. He sat on his sofa, annoyed at being almost threatened in his own room.

"Is what, what?" he hedged, wishing she would go away and leave him to his moping. He was getting pretty good at it.

"Come on, Qrow, it's obvious. Did you have an argument? Well, I'm guessing you did, because it obviously wasn't amicable. I haven't seen the two of you together all week."

Qrow leaned back and considered her. He knew he'd be pestered until he'd given a satisfactory answer.

"We had a row... it kind of blew up, and I walked out. And... that's it. Happy now?"

She sighed, moving to sit beside him. "No, you doofus, of course not. How can we be happy when you're clearly not?"

Qrow shrugged off the hand she'd laid on his arm. "I'm fine, firecracker. It was just a... just an enjoyable interlude, and it's over. Happens all the time."

"Does it have to, though? Do you honestly want it to?"

Qrow paused, wondering whether to tell the truth. He decided against that dangerous option.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm fine."

Yang pushed herself to her feet. "You're an idiot, is what you are. If you don't want to be helped, that's your loss." She headed for the door, before turning back to look at him. "Seriously though, Qrow. Some things—some people—are worth fighting for."

Qrow stared at the door as it closed behind her. _She's just a kid. What does she know?_

❖

Two days after that, and Clover was doing a good job of pretending all was right in his world. The Ace Ops were running smoothly, integration with the youngsters was working out well, the missions were proving effective, everything was just tickety-boo...

_You keep telling yourself that. You might even believe it eventually._

Clover shrugged as he let himself into his quarters. Having lived most of his life without Qrow, he was sure it wouldn't take long to move on from the aftermath of the relationship. How could one person have that much of an effect, anyway? It had only been a few days so far, everything gets easier with time...

Clover crouched down in front of the dresser, rummaging in a drawer for some casual clothes to change into. He pulled out a dark red t-shirt, slim fitting style, with a v-neck. It was not one of his.

_Gods dammit._

He shoved the offending item beneath the other clothes in the drawer, pushing it shut with his foot as he stood up. As the sob welled in his throat, he flopped onto the bed, desperately willing his thoughts in another direction.

But all he could see was Qrow.

❖

Eight days had passed since the argument. Disagreement. Falling-out. Separation.

_Why are there so many words for what happened, when I can't even remember what it_ was _that happened?_ Clover wanted to rationalise the situation— to classify it, compartmentalise it... Then he could file it away under 'Let's not bother trying to get that close to someone again', and move on.

There was one fundamental problem with this idea. Clover didn't want to move on. He'd been perfectly happy right where he was. With Qrow.

Yet another day's missions were completed, and Qrow and Clover had managed to avoid each other successfully once more. Elm walked back to the barracks with Clover, observing Qrow in the distance, who'd arrived on a different transport.

"Why don't you catch up to him, boss? Get it sorted?" She liked Clover, even though the Ace Ops in general didn't do the whole _friendship at work_ thing.

"Why would I do that?" Clover's voice was flat, his usual comfortable manner absent. As it had been for the past week or so.

"You miss him."

Clover didn't respond, and Elm glanced across at him, his lips set in a thin line and his forehead wrinkled.

"See, you can't deny it. From what I've heard, he's not happy either. You'd be doing yourself and him a favour."

By now they'd reached the accommodation block. Clover decided he'd take the stairs, leaving Elm to wait with Marrow for the lift. _I don't need any more pep talks._

As he trudged up the stairs, thinking about what Elm had said, he almost bumped into someone standing on the small landing which led onto the main corridor.

It was Qrow.

"Uh, sorry." Qrow glanced at him, face flushing, before turning to stare out of the window once more.

"No, sorry, it was my fault. Wasn't looking where I was going." Clover felt his heart beating faster. _This is it. If you want a chance, here it is_.

"Qrow—"

"Clover—"

Qrow swallowed. _I don't know how to do this. How to make it up with someone._

"Look, Qrow. Gods dammit, I've missed you so much." Clover's hands itched to hold Qrow, to touch his face... but he held back.

"Me, too." Qrow's voice was small as he continued to look out at the darkening sky. After a moment, he turned round. "Cloves—"

Clover stepped towards him, hands hovering by Qrow's shoulders. "Can I —?"

"I'm banking on it," Qrow said jerkily, as his own arms slid about Clover's waist.

The kiss was hesitant at first, neither man wanting to presume what the other wanted. Clover felt his cheeks wet with tears, and held Qrow closer, not wanting to let go. After a long moment, they separated, foreheads resting together, mouths still almost touching.

"I'm sorry." Qrow's apology whispered against Clover's skin, as he replied, "No, I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I'm sorry for, but I'm sorry we've had eight days of not being together." Qrow sniffed. "I didn't realise how much I'd got used to being with you."

"Me too, Qrow. I thought things would go back to how they were before, for me, but they didn't. There was a Qrow-sized hole in my life. I didn't like it."

Qrow rested his head on Clover's shoulder, one hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "Rather than try and remember what started all this, can we get back to where we were? I've missed having you around to poke fun at."

Clover's arms held Qrow closer. "Fine by me. And oddly enough, I've missed you poking fun at me. Never imagined that would happen."

Qrow's lips found their way across Clover's jaw to his mouth. "You busy this evening?" he murmured, their lips meeting once more.

"I am." Clover smiled as he felt Qrow's mouth pout against his. "I'm taking my boyfriend to bed, and making up for the last eight days. I can guarantee he will not regret it."

Qrow smiled. "I was worried there for a moment."

Clover drew back, his hands on Qrow's shoulders and a serious look on his face. "I don't want to worry you again, Qrow. Since we split up, every day felt wrong... it was empty, knowing you weren't there at the end of it, and I couldn't talk to you..."

"Okay, sunbeam, you're embarrassing me now. But yeah—" Qrow broke off, smiling as he looked out of the window. "What you said."

Clover pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
